Not applicable.
The present invention relates to polymeric materials having a cloth-appearing finish on a surface thereof, and more particularly but not by way of limitation, to flower pot covers, floral wrappings, ribbon materials and decorative grasses made from such polymeric materials. In one aspect, the present invention relates to methods for producing flower pot covers and methods of wrapping floral groupings and flower pots with a sheet of polymeric material having a cloth-appearing finish on a surface thereof to provide a decorative cover for such floral groupings and flower pots. In yet another aspect, the present invention relates to methods of producing decorative grasses having a cloth-like appearance or texture.